Talk:Seddie/@comment-25746087-20141220155914/@comment-3180503-20141220235435
"I think Dan realized the backlash he got from seddie fans during iGoodbye and the praises he was getting from them during TKTJ." '' Dan has been fully aware of the Seddie/Creddie fanwar since at least iSaFW. He's basically just been teasing either side ever since. He already knew there was a loud, active fandom of Seddie shippers (although, considering how the Creddie fandom was somehow bigger than the Seddie fandom in iSaFW, maybe he was always delusional about Creddie's popularity--makes sense because that the pairing he actually created and not one that spontaneously exploded within the show). With iGoodbye, he figured both sides would be happy with what we were given and that us Seddiers would just accept that crappy phone call as our Seddie "moment." However, keep in mind that he was already planning to do TKTJ at that point which is probably why he teased the whole "getting back together" thing. xP Now, I'm going to reopen a super sensitive can of worms (because that's always fun) and say that Creddie always seemed to be Dan's favorite pairing. Even after a whole Seddie arc developing their relationship, Dimwit Schneider still thought it would be a good idea to bring back Freddie's puppy dog crush on Carly (despite him being ''far ''too old to pull it off in the adorable way he did in the earlier seasons). Clearly, after all that Sam and Freddie had been through, for Freddie regress back to his Season 1 self was a deadly move for his character and it made him look like a ''major ''douche. I mean, I get that guys fall in and out of love with girls all the time (especially between two best friends) but this was just thoughtlessly executed all the way through. Sam and Freddie had both exchanged ''"I LOVE YOUs" ''to each other and Carly was ''SUPPORTIVE ''of the pairing--no signs of jealousy whatsoever. If Carly had been visibly jealous, you could at least argue that she finally came around and that the feelings were finally mutual. However, this just made it seem like Freddie was pining after Carly all along and Sam was merely his second choice. Poor, poor writing. Dan further presented his preference through Freddie's behavior in iPear Store and iStill Psycho; trying to play it off like Sam never cared for him at all and she was the bad guy all along. Again, exceptionally poor writing exhibited here. This is ''not ''the sweet, loving Freddie we all know and love. Dan was pushing Creddie from beginning to end and only wrote the arc to appease Seddie shippers. I know saying this got me into trouble before but I'm still not convinced that he's a full Seddie shipper. I ''thought he was at one point. Then, he went and wrote iOpen a Restaurant. No true Seddie-loving person would ever write such a disgraceful, distasteful episode. You can bring up eps like iKiss, iReunite with Missy and iMust Have Locker 239 all you want. First off, it was a different show back then with different writers and it was clearly meant to go in a different direction than it did. Alas, the old writers left and now Dan was in full control. Second, even with all the subtle Seddie in between, Dan was still a Creddie cheerleader in the first few seasons ever-approving of Freddie's infatuation with Carly. We must also note (as unfair as it is) that iSaved Your Life garnered the most or second most views in Nickelodeon history. No matter how you look at it, that's a big deal. Unfortunately, it was only natural for them to assume it had something to do with Creddie even if we ourselves know that was probably the smallest percentage of the viewership overall. That's probably where Dan got the idea that there were more Creddie shippers than Seddie shippers and thus thought it was okay to end the show on a heavily Creddie note (fist pump and all >.>). Kay, I'm done! Thanks for the topic, Turquoise! ^^